Lives Never Normal
by Zetes Hikari Yuuki
Summary: Yugi and co have come to the school of riots, and are here on a mission. They’re here to find two new items, unusual and unlikely ones. Yugi/OC, Tristan/OC, Joey/OC, Ryou/OC, Tea/???


Lives Never Normal  
  
A/N: Hiya everyone, it's been awhile since I wrote anything, and I just wanted to update this up for a friend of mine, big shout out for her, she's my favourite girl who's been dying to read this story, and I'm hoping this story will be a success more then my other stories. There are a couple of OC, but I assure you that it wont be one sided, and I hope that you'll bare  
with me as I try to make this story a enjoyable one.  
  
Summary: Yugi and co have come to the school of riots, and are here on a mission. They're here to find two new items, unusual and unlikely ones. Yugi/OC, Tristan/OC, Joey/OC, Ryou/OC, Tea/???  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A tall brunette came rushing up the stairs into class. "Your late!" Came a voice as she then halted and began to walk to the person who announced that she was late, joining in with the little group, "So what took you?" The rude girl commented, brushing her dark black hair a side and fixing her glasses a little up to look at the tall brunette.  
  
"Sorry, I was late because of my brothers, so it isn't my fault." She spoke, as she took in deep breaths of air.  
  
"Hi Mika." The honey blond spoke breaking the conflict between the two.  
  
"So what are we doing now since you're here, and since I can't remember what I was going to say?" The tanned skinned girl asked.  
  
"Don't ask me, I don't know what to do, but whatever you said was a good idea, wish I had remember to, it was a good plan, wasn't it Polish Duck." The black hair laughed at the nickname she pinpointed out to her.  
  
"Oh shut up Renae." The honey blond spoke. "At least I'm no midget girl like you."  
  
"Who you calling short!" Renae and the tanned girl shouted at the honey blond unison.  
  
"Sandra probably got stuck up with something again to be acting like that, I wonder why?" the shortest girl said.  
  
"Yeah, your right Keiko." Renae said agreeing, and tapped Sandra on the shoulder. "Okay, what's the problem cause we give up."  
  
"You really want to know." Sandra asked. Renae gave a nod. "You know that um. dance we we're going to have, well um. you've heard on all the bets right, yeah that's why."  
  
"Oh. ignore it, don't dance with whatever jerk they set you up with, jeez Sandra, thought it was different then that, it isn't even serious enough." Said Mika.  
  
A random voice, heard in the background. "My nails, my hair, and clothes are the most important things in my life."  
  
Keiko spoke up. "Maybe it is a little more serious then that. At least it isn't as shallow as that," Keiko then looked to the clock. " To bad breaks over, better head back to my seat."  
  
"Yeah, and I better go, don't want to be caught, right guys. Later got to go for French class." Sandra said before waving off.  
  
Footsteps we're heard treading heavily across the floor coming through the door, a female elderly came in the same time the bell had rung. "Back to your seats, we have some new students coming in and joining us, the exchange students, will you please come in and join us."  
  
"Hi my names Yugi, and I'm going to be joining the under class." Yugi said as his hair stuck out making people gawk at him.  
  
"My names Tristan and I'll be joining the level class." Tristan said as he looked around.  
  
Keiko just seemed to stare at them introducing themselves. "I'm Ryou and I'm going to be joining the level class."  
  
"Well now that was done with no interruption, do you having anything to say about yourself." They shook their heads no to her. "Alright then, do any of you have any questions?" She looked at the students, a skinny little kid raised there hand up, the teacher was looking for anyone else so she wouldn't have to ask him, but saw no one else.  
  
"Go ahead then Goshen." The teacher said calling out the name, as she rolled her eyes somewhat to the sky.  
  
"Yes." He began slowly, as he had a habit of annoying people. "Why do you people look like those freaks from that show Yu-Gi-Oh?"  
  
"There not freaks." Keiko yelled at him, from across the room and glared at Goshen.  
  
"Shut up shrimp, it's only because you like that spike hair kid." Goshen yelled back at Keiko.  
  
The teacher mumbled to herself before separating the two. "Dear Lord. Would you two stop that, and Goshen they aren't freaks. Maybe they just like dressing like that."  
  
"Ms. Hailey can I just say this." The teacher nodded to Mika. " Why not just kick him out so he wont disturb our learning for the day. Surely some of us would like to fill our heads with something educational."  
  
"Well, he hasn't done anything to disturb any learning yet." Ms. Hailey said, than looked back at the three. "Um, why don't you Ryo and Tristen take a seat over there with the rest of the level class, and Yugi take a free seat beside Keiko."  
  
"Now then, I expect both sides to be working until I get back alright." Ms. Hailey said as they all nodded and she left with the door to click.  
  
"And she's gone." One of the boys in the class said, Renae rolled her eyes, and didn't work, she just sat in her desk and drew a couple of picks on her book, trying to keep a perfect record of not getting into trouble, Mika just continued working, as the class room began to turn out like a war zone.  
  
Keiko just kept rolling a hidden video cam in her pendant, as she would go get some black mail on most of the students who we're running around and taking off poked holed tennis balls out of underneath there chairs and started to through it at each other, as girls and some guys switched seats to be with other people. Keiko though was staring out of the corner of her eye the cute new guy.  
  
Yugi seemed to be nervous since he seemed to be a little intimidated by her stare, he looked up at her though and smiled. "Hi I'm Yugi Mouto. Does the class room tend to get this way whenever the teach leave." And all he got was a nod from her. "Um, how come the teach doesn't know about this?"  
  
Keiko was practically drooling over this guy. "Uh sorry for staring, but your just so hot."  
  
"Uh." Yugi was stuck. He had never been told that bluntly, he had no idea what to say but complement her back. "Thanks Keiko, your pretty cute yourself. Um, yeah, I was wondering if you could maybe show me around when schools over."  
  
"Sure that can be arrange; in fact how about I be your tour guide for the school and out of school person." Keiko said offering to spend time with him to show him around.  
  
"That'd be great, I hope that my friends can join along to." Yugi said as he smiled at her brightly.  
  
"Yeah sure that's okay with me. I'll even bring my friends, the more the merrier." Keiko said smiling back at him, making to be quick friend, and most likely to become to be something more as quick as well.  
  
From across the other side of the room. "Darn it Renae, you said you'd give up drawing you and look, you still drawing."  
  
"Shut up Ed, I'm bored so buzz off my case. Who cares anyways? It's the only thing keeping me sane right now." Renae said still concentrating on drawing her chibi person.  
  
"You hate it and yet you do that, it's confusing." Ed said, as he threw a paper airplane at someone, and saw Renae's friend talking to some guy, he had a grin on his face. "Hey Renae take a look your girlfriend has the hots for someone."  
  
"Shut up, and who cares, I'm happy for her then. And she's not my girlfriend like that you sick minded baka." Renae said hitting Ed with her textbook.  
  
Mika just watched her friend take out her anger on Ed, she sighed and looked at the two next to her, just gawking at the students as they did stupid things, and mumbled to herself, "Stupid teacher, it's almost time for a period break and yet she leaves the classroom with no supervisor, and she said she'd be back."  
  
Renae laughed at her friend next to her. "Take it easy, no teacher equals no work. Come on Mika live a little, you've already are going to school on Saturday for the gifted. Throw a paper ball or two."  
  
"No thank you." Mika simply stated.  
  
"Suit yourself, looks like she ain't going to show up no more to teach up anything. I'm going over to Keiko's. Coming?" She asked Mika who just shook her head no.  
  
"Alright, well why not have fun studying with those two, they seem like they don't want to have fun like you." Renae suggested as she went over to Keiko, Mika only took her advice on that and she engaged into a conversation with the other students who we're new.  
  
"Hey Keiko," Renae said as she set in front of Keiko and Yugi. "Hi Yugi. So what do you think of our class room, and be truthful about it."  
  
"Um, it's noisy then what I expected a normal class to be." Yugi said answering Renae's question.  
  
Keiko spoke up to fill him in. "That's because your in the school of riots, kids like us do things like this at school. I'm just surprised that it didn't go farther then getting number one druggy school."  
  
"Yeah, we like to poke fun, not try to kill ourselves with useless drug stuff." Renae said as she threw a paper ball at Jose.  
  
"Speak for yourself." Keiko said, as she started getting ready to pack. "You might want to pack up Yugi, you wouldn't want Mr. Stafford to get on your case about being late. He's our history teacher next, and he's an idiot that'll try to get anyone into trouble."  
  
"Oh okay, so I take it his class is more calm then this?" Yugi asked Keiko.  
  
"Yeah it is, and it's the last class of the day. Which means we start the tour officially, and your friends can get a better sense of this place." Keiko said with a smile as she led Yugi to the classroom, and sat with him.  
  
"Why is practically no one here?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Just wait and you'll see." Keiko said, with a semi-smile on her face, as they both watched student after student come in and get detention from Mr. Stafford.  
  
"That's a lot of people getting into detention, and all of them weren't even late." Yugi said, as he saw most of them glaring at the teacher every chance they could get when his back was turned.  
  
"It's something I picked up from one of the other class, 'if your on time your late, and if your five minutes early your on time.' It doesn't make sense at all." Keiko said, as she copied short forms of notes from her text book, doing as to what she was instructed to do, like the others in the class. Although the two did whisper a bit, they didn't want to get the teacher mad and have to stay after class.  
  
Finally, after a couple of minutes watching the clock and counting down until it would be the end of the day, the bell rang out loud and clear, as students tried to get out of their classes as fast as they could. Keiko and Yugi headed out the doors waiting up for everyone else as they sat around and talked.  
  
"Hey Mika, where's Renae?" Keiko asked her in a happy voice.  
  
"I guess she's still upstairs, I thought she was outside here. Maybe we should just forget about her." Mika said as Tristan and Ryou followed behind, Mika rolled her eyes, it seemed as though she was annoyed by either both of them or one of them.  
  
"I am not going to leave until she's hear, and if you think about leaving, I'll kill you." Keiko said, in a threatening voice.  
  
"I was just joking. Peace, I am not a punching bag or anything that involves your violent ways." Mika said to Keiko, holding her hand in a peace sign meaning she didn't want to start with a fight with her.  
  
"So how'd your day go guys?" Yugi asked Tristan and Ryou with a smile.  
  
"It wasn't that bad, though I still don't get the math they're giving out, but at least Mika helped me out, she's pretty smart." Tristan stated, and Ryou nodded in agreement.  
  
Ryou looked around to see where Joey was, and Tea was. "Where's Joey and Tea?" He asked the group.  
  
"Don't know, but they-" Yugi was cut off as a loud squeal and big blur passed over on the other side of the yard as the blur images came closer, it was Joey, a blonde right behind him, and Tea behind the blonde.  
  
"Someone, anyone, save me, lunatic, HELP!" Joey yelled loudly, then hid behind Tristan, trying to escape the blonde girl, as Tea tried to hold the girl back.  
  
"Sandra, control yourself." Mika said in a stern voice as she swatted the girl over the head with her hand, and Keiko just laughed.  
  
"To bad Renae missed this." Keiko said, as she looked down at her watch, "My god, what's taking her so long."  
  
"He's so cute." Sandra squealed, with a stupid smile on her face. "Let me hug you, let me kiss you."  
  
"No way ya fruit." Joey said shaking a fist at the girl.  
  
Sandra had on a pouting face, Mika and Keiko looked at each other. "I hate when she does that." Mika said as she sighed and looked up knowing what to expect.  
  
"Well he started it, how long you think before she starts the water works?" Keiko asked.  
  
"About, now!" Mika said as she covered her ears, as Sandra started to cry really loudly, and mumbled a couple of thing on about, how she really, really loved Joey, all of them covered there ears so they didn't have to hear her endless rambling, but couldn't take it all.  
  
"And here I thought you weren't going to cry over a guy, and thought that you didn't care about any of them. But obviously you proved that you can't do as you promise." Renae said coming out with a couple of books in her hands.  
  
Soon Sandra stopped crying and sniffed. "Your so mean Renae."  
  
"What took you so long? And where's your bag?" Keiko asked Renae.  
  
"It fell apart as I was coming down stairs, and I had to clean up the mess, then I had to carry all of these without tripping down the stairs." Renae explained to her friend, and showed her the bag behind her that had a big hole through it.  
  
Sandra just laughed out loud, and same with Joey and Mika. Renae glared at them to make them shut up, but they wouldn't. "It isn't that funny, and if you don't stop laughing then your dead."  
  
"Sorry, but it is funny Renae." Sandra said to her friend as she took some of her friend's books to make the load lighter and put it in her bag.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, thanks. So are we planning to go anywhere? It is the weekend." Renae asked, as she then realized that the other half of the group was there. "Are they coming with us or something?"  
  
"We're going to give them a tour." Keiko said, as she linked arms with Yugi.  
  
"Oh okay, can stop by at your house then, need to call my dad to tell him that. Maybe if I'm allowed could I sleep over to one of your house's, don't feel like sticking around at home this weekend." Renae said as she smiled, and started walking in that direction of going over to Keiko to make a quick house call.  
  
"Not my house this weekend." Mika said, "I've got some things to do."  
  
"I guess you could come over to my house." Sandra offered. "Then I can play with you all the time."  
  
Renae just nodded, gladly excepting. "Hope you survive through that." Keiko said to Renae who nodded in agreement to the comment.  
  
"Hey you know what, I think we should all exchange phone numbers, so we could get together sometimes." Tea suggested.  
  
"Yeah that way we have some contact if something happens or whatever." Joey added to Tea's suggestion.  
  
"Um, I guess so." Mika said, as she took out a piece of paper and pencil, as she then copied off there phone numbers, and then handed them a piece of paper with there phone numbers on it.  
  
A/N: I hope all you people out there enjoy chapter one, and if you didn't then your one tough customer to please. Anyways I hope that you review my story and more chapters to come along the way. Oh and I don't mind flames because I'm a pyro person, but I'd appreciate creative criticism. 


End file.
